


The Only Accurate English Dororo Dub [VIDEO]

by Neriad13



Category: Adventure Time, Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Fanvids, Gen, Mashup, my contribution to the fandom, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neriad13/pseuds/Neriad13
Summary: Honest!While watching the dramatic reveal in episode 22, it occurred to some dark recess of my brain that it would be funny to dub over the screaming with Lemongrab screams.So, I did that.And then I kept going. >u<





	1. Chapter 1

[The full text of "A Good Fic", for your further entertainment.](https://flic.kr/p/2ggXpbs)


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAO-OH


End file.
